


Demitasse

by WhatAboutLove (Smearamint)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 06:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10916709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smearamint/pseuds/WhatAboutLove
Summary: Maggie loved spooning Alex, and for all of her teasing, Alex secretly - not so secretly - loved being spooned by Maggie.





	Demitasse

Maggie walked out of the bathroom wearing one of Alex's too big for her t-shirts and a sleepy grin. She stopped and leaned against the wall to look at Alex who was propped up against the pillows, glasses perched on her nose, the covers draped loosely over her long legs and some science book laying open in her lap. She'd had a long, exhausting day as evidenced by her head tilted back against the headboard, eyes closed, mouth open. Who's to say whether it's the small snore that drifted from between her lips or the following giggle that escaped Maggie's that stirred her from sleep, but her eyes opened and found Maggie smiling at her from across the room.

"Creeper."

"You looked so peaceful."

Alex closed her book and let it slide off the side of the bed, landing with a dull thud on the rug below, flipped off the lamp and placed her glasses on her side table, "Come to bed, Baby."

Maggie walked around to what was very quickly becoming _her_ side of _their_ bed, flipped off the lamp on _her_ side table and slid into the cool sheets that Alex held open for her. She leaned into her and kissed her lazily, lovingly. It was slow and soft and not intent on leading to anything more.

"Roll over, Babe," Maggie whispered against her lips.

"What? Why?" The look of sleepy confusion that crossed Alex's face in the dim light made Maggie smile.

"Because I want to spoon you."

"You want to be the big spoon?"

"Yeah, I like being the big spoon. Plus, when you're the big spoon, you tend to get a bit handsy and very little sleeping actually happens."

"First, you like when I'm the big spoon _because_ I get handsy."

"No arguments there, but tonight you need to get some rest."

"Second, you can't be the big spoon. You're too little to be the big spoon."

Maggie rolled her eyes. They'd had versions of this conversation before, "Babe, spooning has nothing to do with the size of the people involved."

"Sure it does. You can't be the big spoon," even as she continued to make her argument, she started to roll over under the sheets that Maggie now held open for her, "You're like a teaspoon."

"Seriously..."

"Wait. No, you're a...what are they called?" She said, pausing on her back, propped up on her elbows, looking thoughtfully at the ceiling.

"What?" She had a feeling she knew where this was going.

"Those tiny spoons for fancy coffee," she continued, scooting back into Maggie.

She was correct, "No, Babe," but Alex could hear the smile in her voice.

"You know...Dammit, what's it called?"

"No."

"Baby, what's it called?" Alex whined adorably.

"Demitasse," Maggie groaned.

"Yeah, that's it!" She said over her shoulder, "You're a demitasse. You can't be the big spoon."

"I hate you." she said with a kiss to Alex's shoulder.

"You love me."

"Yes, I love you, but I hate you." She snuggled in closer behind Alex and kissed her between her shoulder blades. Maggie loved spooning Alex. She loved having her ear pressed against her back where she could hear her heartbeat. She loved the way when she wrapped her arm loosely around Alex's waist, Alex would take her hand and pull it up to her lips, kiss her palm and then hold it flat against her chest. Maggie loved the way Alex's body pressed back into her own, the warmth of bare legs on bare legs, back against chest feeling every shared breath.

"Demitasse," Alex yawned.

Maggie shook her head, smiling and pressed her forehead against Alex's back, "Go to sleep, Danvers." Maggie loved spooning Alex, and for all of her teasing, Alex secretly - not so secretly - loved being spooned by Maggie.


End file.
